Wish you were here
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Para mí lo sabías todo, de verdad, todo… para mí eras Dios. No creía en nada pero tú me volviste religioso, tú me convertiste a tu doctrina y me enseñaste tu dogma… tú eras perfección, tú me diste todo… Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que te equivocaste.


_Buenos días/tardes/noches/atardecer/niputaidea :'D Perdón OTRA VEZ por la ausencia, estuve bastante complicada para publicar y bien justo ahora estoy en clases haciendo estas notas de autor xD Traigo un drabble, suerte de songfic, cortito marica y llorón desde el POV de Mail y con una canción con la cual me obsesioné bastante estas últimas semanas. Estoy sufriendo un trauma de Pink Floyd, sepan disculpar._

_Ya saben, siempre le pongo el nombre de las canciones a mis fics a falta de creatividad (dios, de verdad soy una buena escritora *sarcasmo malvado del mal*) y bueno, está hecho con 'Wish you were here' de Pink Floyd y está situado en un universo donde Mello murió y Matt sobrevivió (tengomuchosdeesosperobuenoesqueasdfasdfsadf) y well, espero que agrade._

_Advertencias: Ninguna, sólo Matt mariconeando D:_

_ Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece y Pink Floyd es de mi propiedad SOLO en mi imaginación por desgracia._

_Agradecimientos: A todas esas personitas hermosas que siguen leyendo mis mierda mi Susu hermosha por ser tan perfecta:D_

_ Link de la canción: watch?v=IzygYHi_qnA_

_LEAN, LEAN…_

* * *

**Wish you were here**

Para mí lo sabías todo, de verdad, todo… para mí eras Dios. No creía en nada pero tú me volviste religioso, tú me convertiste a tu doctrina y me enseñaste tu dogma… tú eras perfección, tú me diste todo… Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que te equivocaste.

Eras realmente arrogante, eras completamente soberbio y cerrado, sólo tú siempre tenías la razón, pero te equivocabas. Creíste que podías distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo que se debía hacer de lo que no, y cómo debía hacerse y yo me quedaba en silencio, no podía cuestionarte nada.

**_So, so you think you can tell _**

**_heaven from hell, _**

**_blue skies from pain?_**

Día a día descubría algo nuevo en ti, algo que completaba más mi concepto de perfección, ese concepto cuya extensión eras tú y solamente tú. Tu forma de ser, tu forma de actuar, si bien era impulsiva y violenta, era efectiva y rápida, era correcta.

Incluso cuando cometías errores yo pesaba que los mismos eran parte de tu propia naturaleza de perfección, y no era como si yo estuviese ciego, no… yo estaba enamorado, te amaba y aún te amo.

Te amo pero ahora me pregunto, ¿De verdad podías hacerlo? ¿De verdad podías diferir entre lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Lo que debe hacerse de lo que no… y cómo debe hacerse? Ya lo dije, aún te amo, pero no lo creo… ya no pienso igual.

**_Can you tell a green field _**

**_from a cold steel rail? _**

**_a smile from a veil? _**

**_do you think you can tell?_**

Yo no puedo, yo sé que no puedo distinguir entre cosas simples… es que mis conceptos están bastante deformados de alguna forma, las cosas que deberían ser cruciales para cualquier persona a mí no me interesan. Yo no creo que vivir sea muy importante, yo no creo que morir sea horrible… ya no. No me interesan las canas, no me interesan las arrugas, no me interesa lo que el tiempo haga en mí, lo que me importa es que será el tiempo quien me cambie y no tú… porque sólo por ti me atrevería a cambiar hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza.

Aunque tú sí dejaste que te cambien, que personas que no eran yo modifiquen ciertas cosas en ti que ahora me son imposibles de identificar al vivir tanto tiempo con tu ilusión de perfección.

**_And did they get you to trade _**

**_your heroes for ghosts? _**

**_hot ashes for trees? _**

**_hot air for a cool breeze? _**

**_cold comfort for change?_**

No lo había visto antes pero en estabas ciego, estabas perdido y yo no podía hacer mucho por devolverte un sendero, por traerte a mi camino, porque yo no era suficiente y lo sabía. Sin embargo siempre agradecí tus intentos por hacerme sentir al menos útil. Ser tu herramienta… eso me bastaba y me sobraba, déjame contarte.

Tú eras lo más importante para mí, y dios, no sabes cuánto deseaba que dejaras atrás el frente de batalla donde no eras más que un peón y te quedaras conmigo siendo mi rey, siendo mi todo. Pero claro eras lo más importante para mí, pero yo quizá no era demasiado para ti.

**_And did you exchange _**

**_a walk on part in the war _**

**_for a lead role in a cage?_**

Me hubiese gustado darme cuenta antes de todo esto, de todas las cosas que no deberías haber hecho… de todo lo que pudiste haber evitado. Me hubiese gustado estar más presente, pero no como alguien que te amaba incondicionalmente, sino como una persona que no sólo te amaba sino también te ayudaba, marcaba tus desaciertos… alguien que te llevaba a mejorar. Me siento culpable.

**_How I wish, how I wish you were here._**

**_we're just two lost souls _**

**_swimming in a fish bowl_**

**_year after year…_**

Te necesito… te necesito tanto y no puedes saberlo, ya no.

Siempre fuimos uno, siempre me completaste y de una forma u otra yo intentaba hacer lo mismo contigo a pesar de no ser lo que necesitabas.

**_Running over the same old ground. _**

**_what have we found?_**

**_the same old fears._**

**_wish you were here_**

¿Creíste que podías decidir eso por mí, Mello? ¿De verdad lo creíste? Porque honestamente pienso que cometiste un horrible error, y aquí estoy yo sufriéndolo. Sufriendo cada instante que no estás a mi lado, sabiendo con certeza que tampoco volverás.

Siempre, siempre creí que debías decidir por mí en todo, pero no en esto... no si deberías o no estar en mi vida, eso no. No debí permitírtelo… no debí haberte hecho creer que era capaz de quitarme algo tan preciado como tu vida.

Cometiste un grave, gravísimo error, Mihael.

Siempre creí que debías decidir por mí en todo, pero te equivocaste…

Cuánto desearía que estuvieses aquí…

* * *

_Espero que esta cosa/drabble/mariconada valga al menos una review~ sé que prometí lemon pero por ahora no puedo editarlo como se debe y me jode que lean cosas que escribí con los pies xD_

_Eso es todo por ahora y trataré de actualizar Ties lo más pronto posible, NO ME MATEN, aún no leyeron los capítulos siguientes… allí sí querrán crucificarme._

_BTW~ tengo cosas para excusarme, no soy George R. R. Martin, ese viejo de mierda AMA matar a todos los personajes que me encantan xD_

_Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
